The Day Off
by Caelum Isleen
Summary: Colonel Mustang assigns Riza to escort him around town. On her day off. Needless to say, she's not happy. Royai. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** FMA belongs to the wonderful Arakawa Hinamu.

**The Day Off**

_by Caelum Isleen_

* * *

"I still don't know what came to me to be walking in this rain."

"Sir, quit complaining. I'm beginning to think you're a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss, lieutenant. I just hate rain."

Riza Hawkeye sighed heavily, not dragging the matter any further. She was currently accompanying Roy Mustang, shielded by the umbrella she held firmly above their heads, on one of his inspections to town. Whereas she remained serene, walking along the pavement with vague interest in her surroundings, the Colonel embraced himself for warmth. A cloud of white smoke occasionally left his lips, ascending in the air.

As much as he tightened his long and heavy trenchcoat around himself, it didn't seem to produce any effect on his body temperature. It wasn't even one of the coldest or stormiest days of the year, but it still bothered Roy to no end. He hated these chilly days of September, right in the middle of the typhoons' season. Everything around him was sad and gray and _wet_.

His gloved hands fidgeted inside his pockets with more energy than one would expect from partially numb muscles. Dark locks swayed in the freezing breeze, irritably brushing against his eyes. Frowning, he awkwardly shifted closer to his aide.

Riza raised a fine eyebrow as she felt his fresh breathe on her neck.

"Don't give me that look, lieutenant. You're warm," Roy grumbled, annoyed, "And I'm not."

"One would assume five layers of clothing would do the trick," she commented, helping the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she looked straight ahead with a neutral expression, ignoring the indignant glare he sent in her direction.

"You're quite feisty today," he observed nonchalantly, following her line of vision out of better entertainment. Several people passed them by in nearly the same conditions: an umbrella enclosing their frames, serving as a barrier against the strong wind and droplets whipping on them.

"Yes, well," Riza began, stealing a brief glance at his interested features, "I usually get like this when I'm called to duty on my day off, sir."

Mustang straightened himself with dignity, "My apologies, lieutenant, but as I explained to you before, there was no one else."

"You mean to say no one was willing to escort your stubborn self around town under this weather?" she rephrased slyly.

"I resent that," he said, throwing her a piercing look that failed to affect her in the least. Being around him for so many years, it was a given that she would become used to his many approaches to all kinds of situations.

"I do appreciate you taking the time, however," Roy continued, his dark irises focused ahead of them. His words earned him a curious glance, which remained short-lived.

"No problem, sir," Riza replied, evenly.

The two of them walked in silence, with only the noise of people and shops and the splashing of their boots on the water puddles as background sounds. Both had only one thing in mind while walking down the streets of Central, barely passing for siamese twins: the prospect of a nice bubble bath, followed by a mug of hot cocoa and TV dinner by the fireplace.

A particular ruthless gush of wind flapped their clothes around, sending dust and rain into their eyes, forcing both to close them and attempt to shield themselves as best as possible. Before Riza could protest, Mustang pulled them behind a pillar, took off his coat and held it above them.

In all the rustling of fabric, it took a moment before she looked up surprised: "Colonel..."

Roy was looking down on her with a strange look on his face. The rain and the wind had made his hair incredibly wild and wet and his skin was ivory-looking. Her usually impeccable hair hug clumsily by the barrette on the back of her head, and her bangs were stuck in opposite directions. A droplet fell on Riza's cheek, sliding down, and Roy's gloved thumb brushed it off as casually as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Colonel, I must ask you to keep your hands to yourself," she said, not looking at him, her face hot despite the shivering going through the rest of her body.

Roy gave out a short laugh, one that unfortunately did very little to irritate her, "Certainly, lieutenant."

She looked up so suddenly, she was still able to capture a trace of cheerfulness in his gaze. Roy stared off into a distance, still keeping his jacket over both their heads, his arms enclosing them from both sides from the heavy rain whirling around with the crosswinds. A stronger gush led him to close on Riza a little bit more; his body pressed against hers left not much space for either to move. Her pursed lips gave away her discomfort though for once she kept quiet.

It was Roy who spoke first, "Do you want to leave, lieutenant?"

Riza avoided his gaze as she replied calmly, "Under this weather? It would be best if we waited for it to ease down. The umbrella wouldn't hold it and we'd arrive at the headquarters soaking wet. Agreed?"

Roy couldn't help but smile and nod slightly, "Agreed."

She stuck her chin up, expecting to have a trace of dignity left. Being as close to a higher rank officer as she was could be considered a serious offence, unless in a life-threatening situation, which wasn't the case. She risked a glance at her colonel, still visibly amused and staring at her with a weird expression on his face – lovable, even.

"Colonel?"

Realizing she was watching, he laughed quietly despite the none-hilarity of the subject, "I apologize, lieutenant. It's just I had never looked so closely at you before and quite frankly, your beauty is rather disarming."

Now Riza was sure blood had risen to her completion. She avoided witnessing any more displays of gallantness for fear of thinning the line standing between them any further. And that was far more dangerous than standing in the middle of the storm holding a blow-dryer on, "I guess it's true what is said around: the rain does affect your functioning, both physical _and _mental."

"Quite the contrary, lieutenant," Roy replied, apparently unfazed by her mood, "It seemed to have made everything a lot clearer. At least, for me."

His voice was soft and deep as Riza had never remembered hearing it. It wasn't just her that the distance between them was getting smaller as the moments passed: it really was. And she had no space left, for behind her there was only a sturdy pillar pressing against her back.

"Colonel, restrain yourself," she said between gritted teeth, not enjoying his advances one bit. But her voice and intent didn't come quite as expected: instead of a strong tone of command, her words sounded more like those of a nervous trapped animal at the mercy of its captor.

"No one can see us," he whispered, before pressing his lips to hers. Gently, almost tenderly, their kiss was nothing more than a chaste gesture of affection. Taking by Roy's confidence to Riza's wavering one at that moment.

He backed up a little, allowing her to inhale deeply when all the air seemed to have left her lungs. Her hands flew clumsily to his chest, in a frail attempt to push him away completely. And when Roy began to feel the strain on his neck, trying to maintain their mouths attached, he simply held the back of _her_ neck, pulling her towards him.

Riza almost stumbled into him, her amber irises wide opened. And when she felt his tongue darting boldly against her lips, she experienced the anxiousness, the fear and the pure bliss and excitement of a first kiss – a lost teenager entering unknown territories.

With a superhuman will-power, she was able to break the connection, taking advantage of the fact that Roy had left his guard down. Their noses remained side to side, their breathings mixing into each others' mouths.

"Colonel... You idiot. This was uncalled for."

"Do I really need to put it by words, lieutenant?" he asked, a lopsided smirk in place, "Is that what it takes for you to see me as a man rather than as your boss?"

"Please. Colonel Mustang, this..." her voice was irritably quivering, "I didn't renounce my day off to go around and engage in such rash actions."

"I know where we could get some real action," he suggested in her ear.

Riza found herself ready to explode of indignation. The next thing she knew, Roy had the cold barrel of a pistol pressed against his stomach, "Step aside, Colonel," the blonde commanded with a strength she hadn't realized she possessed, "Or I will have to take more drastic measures."

Rather than being astounded by her straightforwardness, Roy seemed to have expected just the reaction. Easily enough, he bended down, stealing a second kiss from her now plump, warm lips. Not satisfied, he gave a final peck before meeting her fiery gaze, capable of melting the densest of metals. To prove her point, Riza shoved the hand gun into a rib, causing the Colonel to wince in pain and press the sore spot with his fingers.

This, however, failed to erase the silly smile off his features, "Do you always have to be so violent, lieutenant, especially when I'm so loving?" he asked in a faintly strangled tone.

Riza inserted the pistol back in its holster, "I'm afraid I do," she replied coldly. And before he could recover from his wounded pride, she slid from his grasp and begun to walk away with the umbrella over her head.

The wind was milder, though colder, and the rain poured just as much as before, if not more. Roy stood alone under the roof's protection for a few seconds, trying to depict what his eyes were seeing, before yelling at her back, "Lieutenant! Where do you think you're going? Come back here this instant!"

Riza nonchalantly flicked some rebel strands of hair over her shoulder, "I refuse."

Her hips swayed casually as she distanced herself from him and Roy's jaw dropped open, giving him a very ungentlemanly look.

"Lieutenant, this is an order from your colonel! I request you return and offer me shelter from this rain! Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza merely waved him off, "I'll send Tenent Havoc to your aid, colonel. Have a nice day."

"Lieutenant...!"

But even as he watched her leave him behind so starkly, Roy couldn't help but grin widely at what he had accomplished that afternoon. Surely he and lieutenant Hawkeye would have to conduct tours around the city more often…

* * *

**A/N:** Pure fluff. I know. But I hope you liked it, nonetheless :) Feedback's appreciated but flames are dispensable. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
